Life, Love and it's Plugs: She Can Fix It
by LooneyWriter
Summary: *Oneshot* "I was only six or so when I finally well, fixed something, anything. For that particular activity is what my dad's best known for. Hence his name's "Fix-it" Felix Jr." Being a daughter to a handyman who can fix anything has it's advantages, but sometimes, they are just things in life that you can't fix on your own, and a little help never hurt anyone.


_**A/N:** Okay, I saw Wreck it Ralph for the second time last weekend and got inspired. I have a lot of story plot and ideas on my mind that it's bound to explode any minute now, so expect some WiR fanfics, I'm still going to work on my RotG fanfics, I can multi-task, no worries. I just need to write these ideas down before they leave my brain and so I can have my mind set on other things. _

_So this is a one-shot to a Wreck-it Ralph fanfic series I'm writing called Life, Love, and it's Plugs. So original right? I know! Some stories will be a part of it, some of them will just be ordinary stand-alone one shots. This one-shot is apart of this series. I also plan to write a back-story of Felix and how he met Ralph and how exactly Fix it Felix Jr. became to be. Of course I got a solid idea already drafted, but before I get to ahead of myself let's see how this one shot gets me in the Wrecking fandom._

_I only own one OC that's in this one-shot the rest of the characters, elements, and trademarks are owned by Disney. _

* * *

I was only six or so when I finally well, fixed something, anything. For that particular activity is what my dad's best known for. Hence his name's "Fix-it" Felix Jr. It meant a great deal to him when I finally fixed something. Even if that something was just a simply vase up in the penthouse. My brother, Calvin can also fix things, but he only caught on to it when he was ten and the only thing he fixes is custom guns for Mom's game which he's planned to be apart of.

The player was halfway up the building, and this was the last player of the day. Knowing that always got me excited. It meant I would finally get to be with my dad. Every moment I spent with him I would always hold sacred. I know how he remembers only so much of his dad, so I tried to be the best daughter I could be to him. I don't wanna be like him with his dad and only remember some moments, I want to be able to recall every single vibrant detail, and it be years and years later.

I was jumping up and down. Giggling and smiling.

"I can't wait for Dad to get here! Today's my chance to prove to him I can finally fix things!"

I could feel the ability to start fixing within my program codes. Which were combined evenly of codes from both my mom and dad. I seemed to have connected with my dad's codes faster than my mom's. Probably because I spent more time with him than her.

"Felixa,"

I instantly calmed down at the sound of _his_ voice. "Oh, uh, hi..Uncle Gene..."

"I heard you through the door...is someone in here?"

I slowly rolled my eyes, thank goodness for my mom. For my hair design was based off of hers. I had a bang that covered the tip of my eyes, but as I would grow older it would only cover one eye. Which helped because then, Uncle Gene wouldn't noticed my eye roll.

"No, Uncle Gene. Only me. I was just talking to myself.." I recall feeling a bit stupid telling him something like that. I didn't want him to think I was lonely or anything up here in the penthouse waiting for closing time.

"Hm, alright then. Well, Felix is on the last level and this is the last player on the day," Uncle Gene informed me as he headed out the door to celebrate my dad's victory. "And remember, today we honor his one-thousandth medal, so be on your best behavior."

How does he keep track of stuff like that? Also why is he trying to be a father figure to me? I remember wondering that too, because to this day he still does it. He still keeps track of my dad's every possible achievement, and every now and then Uncle Ralph's, but most of all he tries to father me around. I remember dying to tell him off. To tell him he's not my father. Their hero, Fix it Felix Jr, is my dad. I know when I need to behave and the difference between right and wrong, I didn't need him to tell me so, or constantly remind me. My dad's lectures from when I was able to carry a single thought were clear enough.

Instead I just sighed and spoke through my teeth that showed a fake happy smile. "Yes, Uncle Gene,"

"And on that note,-"

It seemed like he wouldn't leave. He came back from the door and walked up to me. I was a few inches taller than him so I liked how, even to this day, I can hold that against him. The fact that he has to look _up_ to me to talk to me.

"I don't want you to try and fix anything, ok? This is your dad's celebration. It's your dad's moment..Don't try and be like your _Uncle_ _Ralph_ and wreck it. Okay? Show him tomorrow, it can wait.." With that he was FINALLY out the door.

I felt practically heartbroken. Hell of a uncle he sure was. I hated him, I couldn't believe he said that to me..and I was only six. I had half-a-mind to tell my dad, but instead I decided to do something else. I was two when I was taught to obey my elders, but to be six and be able to finally fix something. Some lessons had to ignored. I decided to disobey Uncle Gene. The party would go fine and dandy but when I felt ready and when my dad would come towards me. I would show him.

With what though...what could I use to show it? Hm...

I smiled as I saw a vase over at the corner of the bar. A vase, that would be perfect! Especially with no flowers to have to worry about tending too.

"I ought to try it out first, I may feel it in my code I can fix, but it may just be a hunch.." I told myself. With that, I was going to be like Uncle Ralph and wreck it!

I threw the vase down on the floor to watch it shatter into several pieces. The pieces scattered across the wooden floor. I was destined to fix things, to see myself actually breaking something...I remember myself being crushed. If anything, I was hoping Dad wouldn't see _that_, but he'd have to.

My dad had a spare hammer. It was for me to practice with my fixing abilities. I was hoping by tonight I would be able to handle his. It was said that only those with some of his codes designed specifically to hold the hammer could make it work to it's master proportions. I was dying to be one of those lucky people or maybe just that lucky one in particular. As well as see the look on Uncle Gene's face.. This surely will be one of their parties they'll never forget. I guaranteed that.

Using the spare hammer, I held tightly in my small hands. Sweat began forming from between my hands and the hammer. I knelt down to the main base of the vase which surprisingly stood up right. I hovered the hammer over it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I said the words my dad would always declare at the beginning of each of his games..

"I can fix it!"

* * *

The lights were down low, the disco ball was hanging over the glowing multi-colored flashing dance floor. My dad was smiling and greeting everyone. I've been with him long enough to tell the difference between his fake smile and a real one. They both look strikingly similar, but the main thing to look at to tell the difference is his eyes and or fingers. I don't know if it's just me, but there's just that certain sparkle in his eyes or that way he fiddles his fingers, but I can tell when my dad is acting or if he's being for real.

He's smiling now in front of all the Nicelanders that just took so much pride and love into my dad. Showering him with compliments, pats on the back, and even small pecks on the cheek. Whenever the female Nicelanders did that I would get pretty peeved. Only my mom and I should be allowed to kiss him. It's moments like this I wished I had one of Calvin's custom guns.

I was over in the corner on the side of the bar. Some Nicelanders took all the other seats, the others were up and about talking and dancing. I wished he would've come to me sooner. I never wanted to admit to him, but I hated these parties. It just seemed to give the Nicelanders a reason to be with my dad, and to cut into our father-daughter time. I also in a way hated the Nicelanders, all high-class and sophisticated. If they didn't like something or someone, they sure had a harsh way of telling you. I always thought they didn't like me, because I felt like to them, I was only a distraction to my dad. As if he'll forget about them and soon not care about them once I've become part of his life...

"Hey, has anyone seen Felixa?" I could hear him say my name over anything. Even over background music in Hero's Duty, or the Sugar Rush theme, no matter the sound. Nothing would ever cancel the sound of him saying my name.

"Over here!" I hollered, jumping up from the floor I was sitting on.

"Hey!" He rushed over the dancing Nicelanders and was smiling at me. A real smile. I ran up to him and give him the biggest, warmest, strongest hug my six year old self could muster. He accepted it.

We broke apart the embrace. "Jiminy jaminy, your getting stronger, Felixa."

I giggled. "That must be Mom's code working.."

"Must be."

"In speaking of codes, I can finally fix things! With your hammer even!" I exclaimed.

The music stopped, the talking stopped, the dancing stopped. The whole world or at least the Fix it Felix Jr. world just paused.

I felt like I should've seen that coming..

Much to my dismay, Uncle Gene came from behind the bar and quickly got between us.

"Now, now, um, Felix..this is your moment, besides she's only six. She probably just thought-"

"No I didn't! I didn't just thought about it!" I exclaimed. "I know it! Watch, I'll prove it to you!"

My dad tried to calm me down. I heard him softly and warmly call me to try and soothe my temper as I snatched his hammer from his belt loop. Surprisingly, he didn't stop me, but he did stop Uncle Gene from stopping me. If there was anything else I got from my mother, one thing was her temper.

I snatched the vase from the bar, by now the Nicelanders have separated, leaving a space in the middle of the dance floor. Dad and Uncle Gene were right in front of me. I smashed the vase like I did earlier. Many were so shocked I _wrecked_ something, but once they see me fix it, that would no longer matter. I knelt down beside the main base of the vase and hovered the hammer over it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked up at my dad and smiled up at him. I could see from the corner of my eye, Uncle Gene giving me one of his many despised looks. I could careless.

I softly whispered. "I can fix it,"

I tapped the broken base along it's edge with my dad's hammer...it didn't fix.

_What? No, no, it worked earlier! It..it worked..._

"N-No...I..I..It..It.." I was starting to shed tears, my heart gained six-hundred pounds. I just made a complete fool of myself..and..in front of my dad.

I could hear Uncle Gene's feet patter as he walked in front of me with crossed arms.

He sighed. "I tried to tell you, Felixa..your not ready...You should've listened to me, you disobeyed me and look what happened...you ruined your dad's party."

"Gene!" Hearing my dad raise his voice at anyone surprised me.

"J-Just...I just.."

"You weren't ready, and with this sort of disobedience, you never will."

I was boiling hot at this point. "What gives you the right to say that! You don't know! You don't know anything about me!" With that I ran out the door. Hot tears were falling rapidly through my eyes and down my cheeks. I would try and rub them off as I ran upstairs to head out to the roof.

Once I got there, I fell down on my hands and knees and begun letting it all out. I can't recall the last time I cried so hard. All my thoughts and feelings that related to Uncle Gene and the Nicelanders and how they felt toward me begun surfacing. Every time I had those kind of thoughts I would try to keep my tears in. On that day I finally let them out.

I looked over to the wreckers and Uncle Ralph's place. No one was judged there, everyone was accepted and loved and cared for. Unlike life in the penthouse. I thought after what they did to Uncle Ralph they would stop being this judgmental..I guess I was wrong.

"Felixa..?"

I turned to see him. "D-Dad.."

"Felixa, sweetie..."

"No, j-just..leave me alone."

"Now you know I can't do that.." He knelt down beside me, and brought me into an embrace. I pushed against his chest and turned around to where my back faced him.

"I made a fool out of myself, Dad...how can you not be ashamed of me?"

"What? Felixa, I have no reason to ever be ashamed of you. I would be the fool to ever think that."

I was silent, why did he have to be so kind, so sweet-hearted and loving. This is probably how Mom feels when she's around him, you really couldn't stay mad or sad at him, or around him for too long.

"Something tells me this is more than just you trying to fix the vase..is there something you wanna talk to me about?" He walked around was was now sitting in front of me.

"It-It's just..." I looked up to his blue eyes. I could see my reflection within them. I could see my reddened cheeks and tears still sliding off my cheek. "The Nicelanders.."

"What about them sweetheart?"

"They, I, I think they hate me! Gene always seems to come up with some excuse to throw you a party that you have to attend. When instead me and you could be with Mom and Calvin. Or Uncle Ralph and Vanellope. I guess they think I'm some sort of distraction to you and that you would just forget about them or something, I don't know, it's something like that. But I'm sick and tired of it! Gene keeps telling me to behave and to not ruin them for you, but whenever we finally meet up. He'll do anything to split us up! He always tells me what to do, as if he knows me, or is the boss of me, or the father of me! But he's not! Your my dad, your my father and I want to make you proud!" I decide to accept his hug and cry into his buttoned up blue shirt.

He wraps his arms around me and softly shushes me, as I begin to cry harder to where I was sniffling and gasping for air.

"Felixa, I understand you wish they didn't throw me so many parties. I don't blame you, I get tired of them as well. I would much rather spend time with you and the others. And I know Gene's trying to influence you to think he's like a second father to you. Sweetie, I would've taken care of all this sooner if you would've just told me.."

"I know, I know," I start wiping off the tears and begin catching my breath. "I just, always thought maybe it would just stop, or it was just a bad day, but...I was wrong.."

He kissed me on my forehead and took off his glove and caressed the side of my face. Wiping off one last tear that fell.

"I just hate how Uncle Gene tries to take your position in my life, and how the Nicelanders are all trying to influence me...I just hate it," I answered.

Dad gave me a warm smile and winked. "I can fix it."

"If only I can..." I said, referring back on the still broken vase on the penthouse dance floor.

"Why not give it another shot," He handed me his hammer. "Surely, Gene and the others can't still be there. It'll only be you and me."

I looked down at his hammer and then back up at him. Smiling, I got up and rushed back to the penthouse with Dad close behind. When we got in there, surely enough everyone was gone. The vase was still broken. I rush over to it. I could hear him chuckle as he ran up behind me, and knelt down in front of me on the other side of the vase.

"You can do this, Felixa. This is _your_ moment. Fixing is in your code. You are ready, I don't care what Gene or anyone else says. If my girl says she can fix things, then she can."

I smiled up at him. Closing my eyes, taking a deep breath. I said the four magic words.

"I can fix it!"

I tapped the hammer onto the broken vase, which was no longer broken. It looked good as it was before I broke it the first time. I took it off the floor and brought it back over to the bar.

I ran up to my dad and hugged him tight. "I can fix it! I can fix it! I really can fix it!"

"Yes you can, I knew you could. Not a doubt in my mind."

* * *

**_So? What do y'all say? Am I in the fan club yet? ^^; Sorry for the length, I felt like it was needed, and sorry for the shitty ending, I sorta got caught on another fanfic idea as soon as I finished this, sooooo yeah XD I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I'd like to know what y'all think, and expect more WiR fanfics from me, one centering on Fix-t's backstory, a full length fanfiction. ;p Have a Great Day! Happy Holidays!_**


End file.
